Wrecked
by TopSecretKeepOut
Summary: Lucas meant to destroy the Masked Man. A stumble wrecked him and brought him more than he asked for.


It started in the darkness, where no one could see your fear. It started as twisted as innocence can be, a shaking boy versus a well-postured one in almost pitch blackness. The only illmunation came from the glow of the beam sword held by the boy with a fixed jaw and fixed stance. He was ready for a fight; ready for anything.

Ready for anything except this. The shaking boy came thundering towards him, swinging his stick weapon wildly. The boy with the beam sword, who had been standing stock-still, moved his facial features a little, in a quick smile. His eyes, one hidden behind his helmet, did not change. He was poised to push the stupid kid, stick blazing, out of the way... until that stupid kid tripped and fell right on top of him, knocking his beam sword out of his hand. That dumb boy's right hand had landed right on his chest, and his left right on his wrist, effectively pinning him to the ground.

That stupid kid realized exactly where his hands landed, and his eyes were wide in panic. He quickly made to shove himself off the masked boy below him, whose face was starting to twitch with emotion incomprehensible to him. He meant to push himself off the Masked Man by leaning forward just enough to shove himself off with greater momentum. He miscalculated, and fell forward... right onto his pinned captive's lips.

What a feeling that brought to the pinned boy! This was something new! Something he could never describe, something he hadn't even begun to feel before! There was some kind of warmth, some kind of _kindness _in that gesture that he could not explain. He liked it. He pushed his head up a little, and the blond atop him gave a squeal fit for a mouse. The blond on top, Lucas, bolted straight up, and moved his arms to his mouth.

The Masked Man groaned at the loss of this pleasant sensation he had grown to love in such a short time. He slowly sat up, his crotch moving against Lucas' bottom, to which Lucas turned a shade of crimson previously undiscovered. In his inebriated state, the Masked Man moved Lucas' arms out of the way and kissed him again, passionately. Trying something new, he stuck his tongue into Lucas' mouth, and swirled it around. Lucas was gasping and squealing, and at first struggling, but not so much anymore, now he was enjoying it as much as the dominant boy.

The Masked Man moved a hand quickly and disecreetly to Lucas' shirt. It was a maneuver as silent as he had been so far, and it had quite a loud reaction from Lucas, who emitted a sharp and quite audible gasp. The Masked Man rotated his hand on Lucas' shirt, rubbing right over a nipple. The auditory reactions, the Masked Man noted, were quite pleasurable to him.

He decided the shirt was too much, and made a move to remove Lucas' shirt, but was too hasty and ripped it. Ah well, more skin contact with Lucas' soft body. Lucas was moaning even louder now, just from contact! The Masked Man disengaged the arm canon on his left arm, and it split evenly into two pieces, leaving his left hand free for more touch. This hand he moved to Lucas' pants, and slid in quickly, exploring something new. Lucas' eyes rolled into his head and he uttered a primal moan, short and _loud._

The Masked Man's hands explored Lucas' body for a few minutes, and he reveled in every little sound Lucas made. It was pure delight, just listening to Lucas' little gasps, moans, and his occasional bucking movement was even better. Eventually, the Masked Man noted a peculiar sticky substance in his hand after a particularly sharp cry from Lucas.

Lucas, panting and tired out, had gone limp for a few minutes, just breathing heavily. After regaining his composure, he felt something primal awaken within him yet again. He pounced on the Masked Man, pinning him to the ground again, and letting his hands trail over the submissive one's body. Lucas was enjoying the newfound dominance he had found, and got rough in unzipping the Masked Man's jacket, running his hands in light circles around his body. His undershirt was hastily pulled up and Lucas continued to rub, and sometimes even lick at the skin he found under the jacket. The Masked Man's breathing picked up, yet it was still the only sound that came from him.

Lucas had had enough of this rubbing without much of a response. He went in for the kill-to the Masked Man's pants. In a surprisingly aggressive display, he unzipped the pants with his teeth, and made quick work of the Masked Man's underpants. He made even quicker for the Masked Man's cock, immediately attaching his lips and sucking hard at the head. The Masked Man's breath hitched at that, sharply, and _loudly, _much louder than anything else he had heard so far. Lucas grinned, and bobbed his head up and down, slowly at first, then faster, faster, faster. The Masked Man's cum-soaked hand gripped Lucas' hair tightly, and finally he uttered his first words with his release-

"I'M GONNA WRECK IT"


End file.
